The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. One area in which there is a demand to increase ease of information transfer relates to the delivery of services to a user of a mobile terminal. The services may be in the form of a particular media or communication application desired by the user, such as a music player, a game player, an electronic book, short messages, email, etc. The services may also be in the form of interactive applications in which the user may respond to a network device in order to perform a task or achieve a goal. The services may be provided from a network server or other network device, or even from the mobile terminal such as, for example, a mobile telephone, a mobile television, a mobile gaming system, etc.
A current trend for mobile terminal producers has been to include cameras on the mobile terminals they produce. Given that mobile terminals are becoming ubiquitous and that many individuals keep their mobile terminals with them much of the time, users are enabled to produce and consume vast amounts of media content such as video, audio, text, image data or the like. Attendant to the increases in mobile terminal capacity for media creation, many services have been created and offered to help individuals manage, share and/or modify their created content.
In relation to the capturing of image data, it is not uncommon that unknown people or undesirable features or objects may be captured in a photo taken at a particular location. For example, a monument or building may be under construction, a blurry image of a passing car may be captured, or certain features may not be in proper focus. Accordingly, it may be desirable to enable users of mobile terminals or other image capturing devices to modify the images they capture.